Warriors: Trouble and Happniness
by Grounded
Summary: A traitor, and a Clan that brings death wherever they go.. Bluestar's new prophecy tells of a strange cat, who will betray the clan that takes him in, and of a terrible Clan that is disease ridden, and kills whichever cat they come in contact with...
1. Bluestar's Prophecy

**Chapter One**

_**Bluestar's Prophecy**_

The meadow beneath her paws was glittering with dew, yet it made no move as the grayish she-cat stepped upon them. Around where many other cats, eyes glowing and glaring in the moon light. A striped tabby was at the end, tail and ears low. The other cat's colours where becoming clearer now, and the she-cat at the head stopped. A golden tom padded silently up to her. "Bluestar.'' he said in a hushed mew. "Tigerstar is here." The she-cat whipped around, anger flashing in her bright, blue eyes. "What is it that you say, Lionheart? The traitor has come?" A dark tabby tom was pushed forward by two other cats. He lifted his huge head, but only his eyes showed his true fear.

Bluestar hissed menacingly, and lashed her tail from side to side. "He is no leader." she growled, "He shall not be known as Tigerstar. You have been given a new name, traitor. He is to be known by his old name. Tigerclaw!" The rest of the cats yowled thier agreement, and Tigerclaw shrunk to the ground in fear of them. "So, Tigerclaw, you've come to join us in Starclan, have you?" Bluestar asked cruelly, Lionheart sitting beside her. "There is a question I wish to ask you, Tigerclaw. And you will answer me truthfully." The tabby tom nodded his head. "Did you kill Redtail?" Bluestar demanded, eyes closed to slits. Tigerclaw seemed to regain some of his dignity, for he replied. "Yes. I was responsible for Redtail's death." A large tom came bounding up to them, his tail tinged with firey red. "If I'd have lived..." he growled. Tigerclaw shrunk away, fur laying flat on his shoulders. Bluestar stood tall, fur bristling. "You have disobeyed the Warrior Code to the maximum!" At that, the StarClan cats turned to leave him. Bluestar stopped, and nudged Lionheart. "We must speak."

Leading her freind away from the rest, she sat on her haunches. "There is trouble in the forest. A traitor, a clan that brings death where ever it goes." Lionheart looked worried. "Not to our Clans, Bluestar?" He asked, shaking his head. "Yes. But.." Bluestar continued, a smirk on her face. "This New-Leaf will bring happiness, but it will be short lived." Lionheart cocked his head to the side, eyes gleaming. "What happiness is that, Bluestar?" The she-cat stood, smiling broadly. "You shall see." She gave Lionheart a mysterious glance, and padded off after the rest. She looked down upon the forest, seeing a small ThunderClan patrol led by the new leader, Firestar. "Be ready, young leader, my apprentice. Trouble and Happiness comes your way."


	2. Darktail

**Chapter two**

_**Darktail **_

Firestar led his Clan home, but as he stepped into the camp, his ears flicked forward. Near his den, a lean, black tom was sitting flicking his tail back and forth. "Ravenpaw!" he exclaimed and bounded forward to nuzzle his freind. The deputy, Graystripe, came padding forward. He licked his freind's ears, purring loudly. "Hi, Fireheart, Graystripe!" he greeted. "Its Fire_star_ now, Ravenpaw." the ginger tom corrected him, smiling. Ravenpaw flicked his tail and tackled his freind. A small ginger she-cat loped up to them, green eyes flickering with happiness. "Firestar." Sandstorm began, nodding a greeting to Ravenpaw. "I wish to speak with you, after you've talked." The she-cat smiled, and padded into Firestar's den to await him.

"I have a request, Firestar." Ravenpaw said, stepping away from the ginger tom, and sitting on his haunches. "Please, tell me you'll consider it." Firestar was beginning to get concerned. _Whats wrong?_ Firestar thought to himself.

Ravenpaw continued,

"I am asking you to shelter somone. A rogue." Firestar stood up, neck fur bristling ever so slightly. "Where is he?" he asked, eyes flashing. Ravenpaw did not shrink away from him, nor did he flinch. "Darktail!" He growled, leaping up. A gray long haired tom came slinking out of the gorse, amber eyes flicking back and forth. Firestar watched as he lifted his head towards Ferncloud, who usherd her kits closer to her. "Firestar, this is Darktail. He is a freind of mine." Ravenpaw quickly explained. Sandstorm had come to watch. She took her place beside Firestar, fur standing on end. "H-hello." Darktail stammered, crouching low in the clearing. The rest of the clan had gathered around them. Once again, Firestar saw Darktail's eyes travel to Ferncloud, who hissed loudly. Birchkit and Larchkit mewled, and hid behind thier father, Dustpelt. The dark tabby hissed and took a swipe at Darktail, and planted himself in front of Ferncloud. Firestar spotted Hollykit, who had ventured forward. She stretched her nose to Darktail, sniffing curiously. With a jolt of fear, Firestar saw a glint of hate in Darktail's eyes. Luckily, Ferncloud leapt between them, hissing and spitting.

Darktail seemed to flatten completley, dusky gray coat blending almost perfectly with the darkening sky. "No, Ravenpaw...my Clan cannot afford to feed a rogue" Firestar hesitated, wondering if he should accept this cat into his Clan, like Ravenpaw had asked. "B-but, sir!" Darktail rasped, with a slight hint of fear in his old voice. "I can hunt for my own food. You won't have to spare your Fresh-Kill on an old rogue like me." Firestar still hesitated, should he really believe this old cat?

_He couldn't possibly be a threat to us. He's not even that big..._

Firestar thought, flicking hist tail and sitting on his haunches. "Firestar." The ginger tom turned to see Cinderpelt, ThunderClan's medicine cat, limping toward him. "I'd let him stay, Firestar. He can't be dangerous." It was as if Cinderpelt had read Firestar's mind. "I agree, Cinderpelt." he turned to Ravenpaw, who stood hopefully. "He may stay in ThunderClan." Ravenpaw bowed his head, smiling. "Thank you, Firestar. He will only be staying for a couple moons." Firestar nodded, as did Cinderpelt, Sandstorm and Graystripe. The gray tom looked suspicious of the new comer, but he held his tongue. Ravenpaw nudged his two freinds. "I should be going now. Barley's been alone long enough. Good bye, my freinds!" He called, and bounded into the forest.


	3. DeathClan

**Chapter Three**

_**DeathClan**_

Darktail was sent away with a flick of Firestar's tail. The ginger tom turned with Sandstorm, and entered his den quietly. He turned to watch as Darktail made his nest beside High Rock, and as he curled his tail around him, Firestar saw his amber eyes flick to Ferncloud. He hissed warningly, and Darktail flattened himself against his soft, mossy nest in fear.

Firestar walked into his den to find Sandstorm sitting peacefully, looking rather pleased with herself. Firestar smiled slightly, and sat down across from her. "Whats up?" He asked, curling his tail around his paws. Sandstorm took a deep breath, seeming as if she was barely able to restrain herself. "Firestar, I'm having your kits!" She mewed, lashing her tail from side to side. Firestar purred loudly, like the motor of a Thunderpath monster. "Really? Your not kidding?" he asked, kneading his paws in the soft, sandy den floor. "No, I'm not kidding! I saw Cinderpelt about it today!" The ginger she-cat leapt on her mate, covering him with furitive, light licks. Firestar purred into her neck, wrapping his front paws around her.

"Umm, Firestar?"

Cam an uncertain voice from the den mouth. "C-ome in!" he called, wriggling out from under an exstatic Sandstorm. The she-cat then leapt on the deputy, who staggered back under her advancing wieght. "I'm having his kits, Graystripe!" She purred, releasing him and backing away. Graysrtipe lay, winded, on the floor of the den, eyes sparkling. "No way! Oh, thats great, I love kits!" he yowled, leaping on Firestar in return. Sandstorm laughed, but stood up as a fierce yowling echoed through the camp. Firestar's fur bristled and he leapt up, bounding out of the den.

The ThunderClan camp was a place of chaos. The queens where ushering thier kits into the Nursery, while the warriors lined up in front of it, hissing and spitting. Suddenly, Firestar saw what was wrong. Ten rogue cats where leaping out of the gorse and heather, hissing and spitting furiously. The largest, a tortioushell tom, leapt immidiatly upon Runningwind, and the two rolled on the clearin floor, hissing and spitting. Firestar bowled over a tabby she-cat, and sunk his teeth into her ear. "We are here to avenge Scourge, leader of BloodClan!" Firestar yowled as she sunk her teeth into his shoulder. But the ginger leader wasn't about to give up. He scrabbled his claws against her soft stomach, and sent her into the heater with a few wounds to remember him by. He looked up to see Sandstorm, fighting fruitlessly with a huge black tom. Firestar yowled in rage, and leapt onto his back. "Run, Sandstorm!" he yowled, and his mate quickly obeyed. She bit at the tom's ears, and raked his claws across his soft nose. The cat threw him off, and bounded into the bushes. The whole Clan was advancing on the rogues, and more and more of them where fleeing into the brush. The torioushell, who Firestar guess was the leader, leapt away from Runningwind, yowling to his Clan. "Retreat, DeathClan, retreat! We have done enough damage!" he growled. DeathClan left thier opponants, and bounded off into the heather. Each of the warriors stood, some bleeding profusley. Firestar felt a scratch begin to sting on his shoulder, and he looked. With a slight yowl, he saw that it was deep, and bleeding all the way down his leg. Cinderpelt was rushing toward him, and soon she was feverishly pressing cobwebs to his wound.

Soon, all the wounds where attended to. Cinderpelt sat in the middle of the clearing, exhausted, as all the warriors went away to sleep.


End file.
